Creation
by Zandermon
Summary: A story from the digital worlds past which will explain Zhuqiaomon s hatred of humans tie s in with the Guardian of the hazard storyline but is not vital to the continuety PLEASE REVIEW ... Hazard Searies


**Zandermon: alright, here`s the story of the digital worlds first day`s in the far past. Oh and a warning, i cried while i wrote this. And it isn't necessary to read it to understand GUARDIAN but read it anyway.**

* * *

**Creation: by Zandermon**

He had done it, after months in isolation he had reached this form, the highest form. He had become a god, he had become, Godramon. The holy beast looked down from the highest and only mountain that was his home to the digital world around him, now and since the beginning it had been barren, nothing more than an empty space for them to stay in. But now he had become this, he could do something about that.

Godramon spread his huge golden wings and took to the sepia tone sky`s. The purple band on his left arm glowed, as did the red band on his right. His legless body, despite it`s size, rose from the mountain he had named `Grace` as if it had no wait. He accessed the holy mind that humans called the internet and brought forth a stream of data to feed his world.

More mountains rose from the ground, hollows and creators became lakes and oceans, forests sprouted and fruit of countless types formed. He changed the sky to a sapphire blue. And most spectacularly of all he created through the internet, an orb, an orb of spectacular proportions formed of ever changing data and connected through the god mind to the world of humans.

Godramon knew that similar world to this had been created in different versions of reality, three other worlds of data all connected to a different world of humans, but they to like this one had been before him, were in total chaos. But there salvation was at hand.

Suddenly, he felt it, the enemy of enemy`s that humans had created to `keep them it line` godramon did not hate the humans for creating it [sometimes he thought he was incapable of hate] but he did hope they would someday realise the effects of there actions and feel remorse. The god dragon knew it was time for the next stage of his plan`s. He reached out across the unfathomable separation between dimensions and took hold of those other worlds; he then created his greatest achievement yet.

Using huge amounts of data and energy, godramon created another world, a world to act as a binder to keep the four existing data worlds together, the worlds would now share data from each physical reality and evolve as one. But still he new it was not enough, his hart filled with pride as he looked down at the five eggs of his children, a sovereign of amazing power for each of the worlds to teach and guide the inhabitants.

Slowly but surely, each of the eggs but one vanished from existence, gone to those other worlds to hatch and grow. Godramon had given each of those children the power to do there jobs even while they grew, even though they had great responsibility he wanted each to have a childhood, a happy one. Godramon new that he would soon die, even if he succeeded he would die, that was why he must do his job right.

It was then that godramon felt the happiest he had ever felt, or ever would feel again. Below him the remaining egg hatched and from it emerged a small red bird, he had based the child on the human myth of the phoenix and given it the task of guarding this world, the southern quadrant. The child looked at him with young and innocent eyes. Godramon smiled "Make me proud son..." He heard the far of sounds of the enemy coming, coming to destroy him; he made the decision _"I must go to meet it, lest it try to destroy my son" _

And so he did, he had confidence in his plan, he did not believe he was yet powerful enough to destroy the reaper of souls, instead he would lock it away in a prison created to last till the end of time, this was why the son who ruled his apex would have the most important job... to guard the enemy. The only flaw to the plan was this, for the prison to hold, he himself must become the seal.

On the peak of the mountain the young sovereign watched his father fly of to battle... and shed a boiling tear at his death.

* * *

**Zandermon: [snivel] hmm... this should explain why Zhuqiaomon hates humans [they created the d-reaper and his father sacrificed himself to stop it]please review **


End file.
